Prank Mishap
by CsillaDream
Summary: When one of Kaito's pranks goes wrong, he finds himself waking up in a hospital one year later with nothing but his name and a blurry memory of a face /


**Csilla: I COULD NOT RESIST! After finding this prompt randomly on the net, the first person I thought of was Kaito~ =w=**

**Summary: **When one of Kaito's pranks goes wrong, he finds himself waking up in a hospital one year later with nothing but his name and a blurry memory of a face.

( - - - - - )

'_Huh_' Drowsy eyes blinked as the life flickered back inside them; limbs felt weak at their joints and everything did not want to move. Violet-blue eyes shifted lazily over to the side just as a women clad in white walked inside of the room with a chart, jotting his vitals down before noticing vivid blue eyes staring up at her. A soft smile formed before she softly spoke, "Glad to see your awake, Mr. Kuroba"

'_Where am I_' Although his mouth formed the words no sound came out and as eyes widened as fear began washing over him, the lady quickly added, "Ah! Don't worry... Its no surprise your voice won't come out... So please don't stress yourself out over it,"

'_What does she mean_' Sapphire orbs watched as she scurried off but soon after the number of people in the room multiplied as a teary-eyed brunette, a middle-aged man, another man clad in a white jacket and scrubs with the lady from before in pursuit.

"Kaito! Thank god, you're awake!" The girl threw herself over the male lying in the bed, who immediately noted the wetness spreading on the cloth over his body.

"Aoko, give him some room..." The middle-aged man spoke softly the the girl before gently pulling her off the other; the last thing the other saw from her was watery eyes before they turned away to sob in the man's chest.

"How are you feeling, Mr. Kuroba?" The doctor asked as he placed a hand on the teen's shoulder, who merely looked up before forming words with his mouth.

'_Where am I_' but again, no sound came out and by then the sobbing had stopped and Aoko had turned her attention back to him; she looked at him for a moment before turning to the man and women asking, "Why can't he speak?"

"If I may, could I speak to you both outside?" The doctor politely asked motioning for the two to follow him, leaving just the nurse, Kaito and the sound of the machines he was attached to.

"You're a very lucky person," earning a curious look from the teen, "You've been in a coma for the past year... We weren't sure when or if you were going to wake up and..." her voice trailing off to a soft whisper, "I'm sure your other regular visitor will be happy to see you awake again,"

If it wasn't for the almost absolute silence in the room, the lady would have never heard the soft murmur: "Where am I?"

She glanced up from her clipboard and immediately rushed over, answering his question: "The hospital,"

"Why?"

"From what Aoko has told us, you tried out a new prank but it seems it backfired,"

"Aoko? P-Prank?" His voice was steadily going back to its normal level and sound.

"Ah... She's the young lady who was just in here... And apparently, you were quite the trickster... Always doing small magic tricks,"

"Magic, huh" A sickening feeling erupted in the pit of Kaito's stomach, who turned onto his side hoping for comfort.

The trio walked back inside and Aoko rushed back over to her childhood friend's side, "Kaito... Get better, okay?"

"Who are you?" Kaito's question, still fairly weak, dropped like a ton of bricks in the room before she stammered with disbelief, "Aoko... Bakaito, Aoko! Your childhood friend..."

"I guess the doctor was right... don't forget he did say that there might have been some neurological damage," Aoko's dad sighed before changing the subject, "Your mother told me to tell you 'to get your memory back soon'... I guess she already figured this would happen,"

"My mother?" Even with weak limbs, Kaito managed to sit upright as he tried to remember what his mother looked like but no such luck.

He raised a shaky hand to his pulsing forehead as he mentally gave up on trying to find the memory as another flooded his mind but it was fuzzy so he couldn't make out the face. Ignoring the noise around him, the teen sat there staring down at his hands and it seemed like it wasn't long before the room was empty again. He laid back down before trying to process all the info he had gathered along with the stuff he knew...

He knew his name was Kaito Kuroba.

He learned he had a childhood friend named Aoko.

He learned his mother cared about him but what of his dad?

He felt like he knew who that person was in his only memory but what was their name?

He learned he did magic but why did he do such a trivial hobby?

He learned he was in the hospital.

But above all, he learned he lost his memory.

* * *

A month later, most of Kaito's memories didn't return...

He remembered what got him into doing magic - his father, who was a magician.

He remembered that his father died during one of his shows.

But he still had no idea who the person in his only memory when he woke up...

A lone sigh filled with every painful emotion escaped past his lips as violet-blue eyes continued to gaze longingly out the window, hoping to force his brain into remembering but nothing. He tried asking Aoko but to no avail - whoever was in that blurry memory was not anyone she knew! So how did he meet the other? Obviously not through school. Was he another magician Kaito knew? Questions like these plagued his mind whenever left along enough to let his mind wander; he heard his hospital door open but opted to keep staring outside, thinking it was probably a nurse or a shrink. Either way, he would be reminded that he was going to be released next week.

"Excuse me...?" He looked over to the source to see a child walking up to his bedside; outside he could heard muffled noises as if calling out a name.

"What can I do for you, boy?" Kaito watched as the child pushed a chair closer to the edge of the bed before climbing on top of it; he stood and something about the child sent warning signs in his head but he ignored them as the other simply stared at him with eyes that shouldn't belong to an elementary student.

"Are you here to visit someone?" He asked, beginning to feel a little uncomfortable under the gaze of the child.

"Yes but I doubt he would even recognize me," Somehow the sadness in the child's voice made his heart drop in what could only be guilt - weird, huh?

"Must be someone pretty important if you're worried about something like that,"

"Yeah," The hollow response seemed to mimic the hollowness reflecting in the child's sapphire eyes, something in Kaito snapped - he felt he needed to bring some life back into the other's eyes.

"You shouldn't worry... I bet you're very important to this person~" Some warmth swirled into the hollow sapphire orbs, which soon widened as he continued to speak: "I mean a kid like you... Worrying about something like this," reaching over to ruffle the tamed brown hair with a teasing smile, "I know~ how about I get your mind off your worry about your friend? I can do magic" He finished with a short wink that had cracked a small smile on the child's face before nodding.

Kaito closed his hand into a loose fit and held it out towards the child then with a flick of the wrist smoke appeared; when the small puff of smoke disappeared, in his hand was a lily.

"Huh?" Violet-blue orbs stared down oddly at the flower in his hand; a rose was supposed to appear not a lily.

"Never changes, huh?" At the sound of the child's voice, the teen's attention shot over to the other in curiosity; the boy was staring at the flower affectionately making his own heart pick up its pace.

"What doesn't?" His words dropped to a whisper; the space between him and the child was small enough to be heard even above the outside noise.

"Not what.. wh-" Before the child could finish, the door opened and an irritated brunette that resembled Aoko walked in asking: "Conan! Ah... Excuse me... Have you seen a small child in here?"

Blinking in awe, Kaito sat there trying to figure out how the child got from one side of him to the other; luckily, the look-a-like took his silence as a 'no' and left. Conan poked his head above the opposite side of the bed when the sound of the door shutting echoed off the walls, letting out a sigh of relief; he knew if Ran came back she'd probably never let him hear the end of it.

"Shouldn't you be going with your friend?" Kaito asked Conan, peering down at the child.

"I'll meet up with her in a bit..." A voiceless 'oh' then: "You should probably get to visiting your friend... You wouldn't want to waste your visiting hours on a complete stranger now,"

"Ah-le~ Then won't you be lonely, niisan?"

"That cuteness just doesn't suit you," Kaito deadpanned making the other freeze up until he added, "but I guess some company is good - only for another twenty minutes tho~ Your friend might come back,"

"Ok,"

* * *

Twenty minutes flew by and Conan was reluctantly waving goodbye to him; both were feeling lumps of regret settling in their stomach but only one understood why. Looking back into the room one more time, the child bit his lip as he regretted not telling the teen the truth about his visit. As if more luck was on his side, the person to find him was Hattori, who then later calmed Ran's anger at him for hiding from her; the high school detective knew already why the mini-detective had run off when they arrived at the Beika Hospital after one glance at the room assignments. Kudo had been searching like crazy for why Kid up and disappeared when he stumbled upon an interesting conversation between two students of a high school on the other side of town.

"So did you find him, Kudo?" Hattori bent down and whispered in the other's ear.

"More or less,"

"Planning on sneaking inside after hours?"

"Yeah... I want to make sure I'm right," Of course he was only partial lying; he did want to find out if the suddenly absent Kaitou Kid and the recently-in-an-accident Kuroba Kaito were the same person.

He was a little surprised, at first, that Kuroba Kaito looked very identical to his original body and compared to the evidence that Shinichi's face was the only one KID could fake **and **pass Nakamori's 'KID-test' - the evidence was piling on. Aside from the evidence that was proving Kaito was KID, there was something else. _Something_ that created a pulling feeling in his chest...

Conan opened his cellphone and typed up a short message to Dr. Agasa asking him to cover for him tonight before shutting it again to begin his plan, "Ran-neesan, could I stay at Dr. Agasa's house tonight?"

"I guess," Now all the young detective had to do was wait for Agasa to give the 'ok'.

"How about we eat out? Since we're out anyways," Ran suggested, cracking through the small detective's thoughts about Kaito, with a cheery smile.

"That sounds great, Ran-chan~" Kazuha smiled and not long after the girls were gushing about what place to eat at, leaving both Heiji and Conan to follow (or otherwise face their wrath).

( - - - - - )

**Csilla: Well~ I gave up in making this only an oneshot soooo~ another chapter shall be written ;)**

**&I don't know why but I instantly smile when I hear Conan say 'Ah-le-le~' (every time he points something out to the adult around him) in a childish voice (SO FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF CUTE!)**


End file.
